1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasonic transducers capable of generating and detecting an ultrasonic wave and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses including the ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus irradiates an ultrasonic wave onto an internal part of an object, such as an organ of a human being or an animal, and detects an echo signal which is reflected from the internal part of the object. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can then display a cross-sectional image of an organ in the object and provide information that is necessary to diagnose a disease in the object.
A probe in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasonic transducer for converting an electric signal into an ultrasonic signal, or vice versa. The ultrasonic transducer has a plurality of ultrasonic cells that are arranged two-dimensionally. Micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs) have been adopted as the ultrasonic cells. An MUT may be classified as a piezoelectric MUT (pMUT), a capacitive MUT (cMUT), and a magnetic MUT (mMUT) according to a conversion type thereof.